The orphanage gang
by Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart
Summary: A story about the FF8 character as children in Edeas orphanage. I fixed the chapter order. chp 2 is up! Seifer serves his punishment and then finds a nice surprise...
1. Prolouge

Hi! I was suppossed to put this up before the other chapter so if there is any confusion about the switch I'm sorry. Anyway here is the begining. (I'll be puting up chapter three in a couple days.)  
The begining.  
  
Edea walked down the street where the little villiage used to be. The houses were burning and most of the people had run away or died. The war was becoming worse than ever. She heard a child crying. She went over and dug through the rubble and found a little boy at least three. Edea had already taken in a little girl named Quistis who she had found abandoned.   
  
"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She said softly. "My name is Matron, what's your name."  
  
"Seifer." The little three year old sniffled.   
  
"Are you hurt?" Matron asked gently.  
  
The little boy nodded.   
  
"Do you want to come with me for a little while? I'll take care of your hurts until we can find your parents"  
  
The little boy hesitated but finaly let her take him by the hand and lead him to her house.  
  
***  
  
There was a quick knock at the door. Matron put down the one year old Zell and set Quistis and Seifer to watch him for a minute. She went and answered the door. A young man was outside.  
  
"Umm, hi I'm Laguna. I heard you've been taking in lost children?"  
  
"Yes I have." Edea nodded.   
  
"I'm looking for a little girl named Ellone." Laguna described her to Matron.   
  
"I'm sorry I've never heard of this Ellone, are you her father?"  
  
"No, but it's just... she's so cute, and I miss her alot. I know her mother."  
  
"I see... is there anything else I can do to help?" Matron asked.  
  
"Naw sorry to bother you." Laguna turned and moved on.  
  
Matron shook her head sadly. These were horrible times.   
  
***  
  
Raine held her new baby. She hadn't told Laguna she was pregnant, Laguna wanted so bad to find Elle and she hadn't wanted to worry him. But she had hoped so much that he would have been back by now. She winced. The birth had left her very weak. She knew she was not going to last long.She held her little baby boy, her Squall.   
  
"Please take care of him until Laguna gets back." she told the old woman, Sela. She had helped Raine through everything with Laguna gone. "Please take care of my Squall."  
  
"I'll take care of him." Sela took the baby.  
  
Then Raine fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hello how can I help you?" Matron opened the door. There was a man standing outside with a little boy in his arms.  
  
"I heard you were taking care of children. I want you to take care of Irvine for me. I'm going to fight in the war. I'll come back for him as soon as I can. His mother is dead and I have no one else to leave him with."  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to do this." Matron took little baby Irvine. "I will take good care of him until you return. Along with the other children."  
  
"I wil come back for him." The man touched the babys face. Then he slowly turned away.  
  
'To give up your child, to trust some one else to bring them up for you. Never knowoing if you'll see them again. It must be the hardest thing in the world. No. It will be harder if they come back and the child does not know them, and is old enough to be afraid of them.'  
  
She took Irvine inside. She had quite a few children now, first Quistis, then Seifer, then Zell, then little Selphie, now Irvine. These were horrible times. Those poor little children.  
***  
Laguna picked up Elle. Finally he'd found her after all this time finally he knew she was safe. He carried her out of Odines lab followed by Kiros and Ward. The Adel resitance member was waiting outside.   
  
"So have you thought over our offer to lead us?" The man asked hopefully. Laguna looked down at Elle. Then at the man. He was at a loss. He didn't want to leave Elle ever again after that scare they had, but he wanted to help these people to. He set Ellone down and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Would you understand if I stayed here to help these people?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Elle nodded. "You'll make sure those bad people don't take any more people away right?"   
  
Laguna smiled. "Right." He stood up and looked at Kiros and Ward. "Would you take her back to Winhill for me? This is no place for her. Drop her off with Raine and tell her I'll come home as soon as I can, then you guys can come back and help."  
  
Kiros and Ward nodded. Laguna scooped Ellone up in big hug. "You tell your mommy I love her and I miss her very much okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Elle hugged him.  
  
***  
  
"Ellone! Ellone dear it is good to see you again." Sela hugged her.   
  
"Where is Raine?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Raine? Raine is gone. She left the baby. I'm to old to take care of the baby. No one here really can. Take the baby to Laguna." She handed Kiros a baby boy.  
  
"What do you mean Raine's gone?" Ellone asked tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh honey, you'll be okay." Sela hugged her. "Your uncle Laguna will take care of you."  
  
Sela started walking away.   
  
"Wait!" Kiros called. "Laguna is fighting in the war again. He can't take care of the children!"  
  
Sela paused. There is a place where you can take them.  
  
***  
  
Ellone waved to Kiros and Ward as they walked away, Matron held baby Squall.   
  
"You tell Uncle Laguna to hurry and come back okay!" Elle yelled after them.  
  
"We'll try." Kiros smiled at her.  
  
Matron took Elle and Squall in to meet the other children.  
  
****  
  
Once again sorry if there is any confusion about the chapter mix up. I'll have the third chapter up soon to. I'm almost finnished typing it so please be patient with me. Thanks! Dragon master of fire 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or anything else.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"MATWON!!!! MATWON SEIFER'S PICKEN ON ME!" Zell bellowed at the top of his lungs. He sat down on the floor bawling.  
  
"Cry baby Zell, you're such a wus." Seifer sneered looming over the crying boy.  
  
"Seifer you stop that." Matron walked in. She was wearing a black dress as usual and her long black hair hung loose down her back. She frowned at Seifer. "I'll have no more of this you understand? I've told you several times not to pick on Zell, if it happens again I'm going to have to punish you."  
  
"Yes Matron." Seifer hung his head and glared at the floor.  
  
"Now why don't you both go out and play with the others. They're all out back near the beach."  
  
"Yes Matron." They both answered and ran outside.  
  
"You're such a baby Zell." Seifer pushed him when he got putside then ran to join the others.  
  
Zell began bawling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Seifer!" Matron stuck her head outside. "I told you not to pick on Zell!"  
  
Seifer looked over at her innocently. "I didn't do it. I was over here with these guys right?" he looked at the other children threateningly.  
  
Sefie and Irvy, a little tomboyish girl with short brown hair and overalls and a little boy with scruffy brown hair, just shrugged and turned back to the marbles they were playing with. A girl a little older than the other two about Seifers age but taller stood up from the game.  
  
"You were not! I saw you push him! You're such a bully!" Quisty scowled at him.  
  
"Yeah well you're a bossy tattle tale!" Seifer glared at her.  
  
Matrons mouth tightened. "Zell, why don't you come in the house with me for now. Seifer, I'll have a tlak with you tonight." She took the hand of Zell who was still sniffling and wiping tears away and marched into the house.  
  
"Thanks alot Quistis." Seifer scowled.  
  
"Seifer's in big twoble." Sefie said gravely never looking up from her game.  
  
Irvy nodded as he shot a marble into a line of Quistys. "The only time she ever 'talked to someone later' was when me and Sefie went outside the orpanage to pick flowers. She was really mad at us."  
  
Sefie nodded. "We got spankings. Really hard ones to." She rubbed her bottom as if even the memory was painful.  
  
"Oh what do you know?" Seifer glared at the two younger children. "You're both stupid anyway!"  
  
"No they're not!" A little blonde girl in a blue dress climbed up the staircase from the beach. A little boy with a orange shirt and messy brown hair followed her. He looked at them all suspiciously. "Seifer you shoulden't be so mean."  
  
"Sorry sis." Seifer hung his head. This time he did sound sorry. Every one loved sis including Seifer.  
  
"Say you're sorry." Sis commanded.   
  
"Sorry" Seifer muttered.  
  
"That's better." Sis smiled. She never stayed angry or upset with anyone long. She almost always had a smile on her face.  
  
"Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Elone, Squall, Seifer! Come in for dinner!" Matron yelled from the window.  
  
***  
  
Squall, Irvy, and Zell were asleep. Quistis was gently singing Sefie to sleep. Seifer sat at the end of his bed hugging his knees.   
  
"Sis, do you really think I'm gonna be in that big of trouble?" Seifer asked.  
  
Elone stuck her head in from the girls room. She climbed up onto Seifers bed and put an arm around him. "You're gonna be okay Seifer. Matron won't be to hard on you. She loves us all alot and she won't do anything to really hurt you."  
  
"It was your own fault." Quisty shook her head as she lay Sefie down on her bed. "You wouldn't have to be punished if you hadn't picked on Zell."  
  
Seifer frowned at her. Sis was so much nicer than Quisty. Quisty could be nice, but she was often bossy. Sis just seemed to live to make others happy.  
  
Squall moaned in his sleep. "I want my mom." he muttered. Sis slid off Seifers bed and went over to Squall.  
  
"It's okay Squall. You're mom's not here but we'll take care of you."  
  
Seifer glared at Squall. "Baby." He thought. "He's always finding some way to hog sis."  
  
Matron came upstairs. "Quistis, Elone, Seifer into bed." She said gently. She game them all a kiss on the fore head. When she came to Seifer she said softly. "I'll have something for you to do for me tomorrow." Then she headed down stairs.  
  
Seifer lay back in his bed thinking. What would she make him do? His imagination began to run away with him about all the things Matron would do to him. But then he thought about Sis's words 'she won't do anything to really hurt you.' He settled back in his covers still dreading what would come tomorrow.  
***  
  
AN: This is just an idea I had. Review if you like it and want me to continue. Thanks. 


	3. chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Sorry. It took me soooo long to put this up. I could have had it typed up and everything a long time ago I was just bein a lazy bum.^_^  
Ages: Zell, Selphie, and Irvine: 5 gonna turn six sometime soon. Squall: six,   
Quistis and Seifer: seven, Ellone: ten.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Irvine blinked awake. All the other boys were gone already. He quickly got dressed and scampered to the adjoining room, the girls were all awake and off as well.  
  
"Aw man, I always sleep to long." Irvy moaned.   
He went into the kitchen. Squall, Elle, and Seifer were still eating.  
  
"Hi!" Irvy smiled as he sat down.  
  
"Godd morning." Elle smiled at him.  
  
"Nice to see you awake." Matron smiled as she gave him some breakfast. "Selphie is outside already, she said to tell you she's waiting."  
  
Irvy quickly shoveled his food in his mouth as Squall and Elle left. Seifer tried to sneak away as well.  
  
"Seifer?" Matron said sternly. "You can't play outside today. You have to stay inside and help me." Seifer hung his head.  
  
Irvy jumped down from the table and ran past Seifer when he went past he heard Sefer mutter.  
  
"Stupid cry baby Zell." Matron didn't seem to hear him, luckily for Seifer.  
  
Inside Seifer felt relived. "Man I was stupid worrying last night. All she's gonna do is make me stay in and work." He thought.  
  
Irvy ran into the front room. The door opened.   
  
"Irvy! There you are? Ya wanna play?" Sefie squeaked.  
  
"Whatcha playin Sefie?"  
  
"WAR!" Sefie grinned then scampered outside. Irvy scampered after her. Zell, Squall, Elle, and Quisty were all waiting outside.  
  
"Are you gonna play to Irvy?" Zell asked.  
  
Irvy nodded egerly.   
  
"Alright then, we've gotta pick teams." Quisty instructed.  
  
"I'm with Sis." Squall piped up.  
  
"And I wanna be with Sefie." Irvy added.  
  
"But I don't want to be against Sis though." Sefie complained.  
  
"Hey! Dosen't anybody want me?" Zell wined.  
  
"Will you guys stop being so difficult?" Quisty sighed. "It's just a game."  
  
"Wow, you used a big word how'dyou say that again, di..def."  
  
"Difficult." Sis said. "Now how about I be a nurse. No one can shoot the nurse, she's on both teams and she helps the hurt people. How does that sound?"   
  
All the younger children eagerly nodded in agreement.   
  
Quisty thought for a moment. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll be a nurse to so the teams are even. So it'll be Zell and Squall against Sefie and Irvy."  
  
Seifer watched the other children play out the back window as he dried a dish.   
  
"You can go out and play with them after lunch. Do you promise you're going to behave yourself?" Matron took the dry dish from Seifer and handed him another one.  
  
"Yes, I'll behave." he answered.  
  
Matron smiled at him. "That's my good boy. Her smile faded when she glanced out the front window. "Seifer, I'm going out for just a minute, stay inside and make sure the others stay in back." She hurried out the front door. Curious Seifer peeked out the front window. There was a strangly dressed woman staggering about in the front yard. Matron approached the woman carefully.   
  
'She's a sorceress.' Matron thought. 'She's dying. I can't ler her pass her powers on to Quistis, Selphie or Ellone. I don't want them to have to go through that.'   
  
The woman crawled towards Matron. Matron reached her hand out to the woman. She grabbed it. There was a great flash of light and the woman was gone. Seifer slowly backed away from the window. That was scary. Matron came inside, she had her hand to her forehead like her head hurt.   
  
"Seifer, I'm going to go lie down. Mr. Cid will be here any minute with the supply truck. You help him unload things and then you can go out and play." She trudged to her room.  
  
Seifer waited till her door had closed before he rushed towards the back door. He had to tell the others about this. But then the front door opened. It was Mr. Cid.  
  
"Hey there Seifer. How're you doing?" He smiled. "Where's Edea?"  
  
"I'm doing good." Seifer answered. "Matron isn't feeling well. She said I was supposed to help you unload."  
  
"Alright then." Cid ruffled his hair. "Let's get to it."  
  
Cid led Seifer out front where the truck was parked. There were crates of food and other things piled in the back.  
  
"These bags and things are about the right size for you to carry. I'll get the bigger things later. I'm gonna go and see Edea for a minute. Those crates in the back are my fireworks I'm taking to Galbadia. I don't think I have to remind you about not to touch them."  
  
Seifer nodded. Any time he or Squall or Zell had ever helped Mr. Cid they had all been strictly warned never to touch Mr. Cids fire works. Seifer picked up a bag of food as Mr. Cid headed into the house but as soon as the door shut behind the man he set it down again and climbed into the back of the truck. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, besides one little look wouldn't hurt right? He opened the box and looked at the little cilinders. Worried that Cid would come back he snatched one of the out, put it in his pocket, closed the box, then grabbed the bag of food and carried it into the kitchen. After he had carried several bags in Cid came downstairs.  
  
"I think you've done enough for today. Why don't you go out and play. I'll take care of the rest."   
  
"Thanks!" Seifer ran outside.  
  
Squall and Irvy were fighting with sticks, Quisty and Sis were tending the 'wounded' Zell and Sefie.   
  
"Hey you guys! You'll never belive what I saw!" Seifer called running over to them.  
  
They all stoped at their game and looked at him. Seifer liked being the center of attention. He explained about Matron and the strange woman, adding a few details here and there. Zell, Sefie, and Irvy listend captivated. They always liked to belive Seifers wild stories. Sis listened patiently, and Quisty skeptically. Squall went off and started playing with his stick like it was a sword. He didn't care about what Seifer had to say. He knew Seifer just wanted attention. Seifer glared at Squall. How dare he ingnore Seifer?  
  
"Hey kids, you wanna come in for some lunch?" Mr. cid yelled out the door.  
  
"Yeah!" Zell ran for the door.   
  
The others trotted after him, except Seifer. He grabbed onto Sefie and Irvy's arms.  
  
"Hold on a minute, hey Quisty come here!" he called.  
  
"What is it?" Quisty asked.  
  
"Yeah! We wanna eat!" Irvy complained.  
  
"Look what I've got!" Seifer pulled the firework out of his pocket.  
  
The other three children gasped.   
  
"Where'd you get that?" Sefie stared.  
  
"Never mind right now." Quisty said quickly. "Seifer put that away for now, you three don't tell anybody else. We'll meet after lunch okay?"  
  
The other three nodded and they all trooped inside.  
  
***  
  
"Now," Quisty said sitting on the bed of the girls room. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"From Mr. Cids truck." Seifer said proudly.  
  
"We're not supposed to touch his fireworks!" Irvy gasped wide eyed.  
  
"Don't you guys wanna see them? Quisty you remember when we got to go to Galbabdia to see the fireworks at the parade once. Don't you want to see them again?"  
  
Quisty sat there thoughtfully.  
  
"We've never seen fireworks." Sefie said dreamily.  
  
"Are you going to tell the others?" Irvy asked  
  
"NO!" Seifer and Quisty exclaimed at once.  
  
"We wouldn't want to get Sis in trouble, and Squall won't go anywhere without Sis and crybaby Zell would tell on us." Seifer explained.  
  
Quisty frowned at him for calling Zell a crybaby again, "He's right. you two can't tell anybody."  
  
"Let's sneak out tonight after all the others fall asleep. We can set them off out on the beach." Seifer said excitedly.  
  
All three agreed. They were all excited now. Sis, Squall and Zell came back from their little walk.  
  
"What're you guys up to?" Sis asked.  
  
"Notin much." Seifer said casually.  
  
***  
  
Not much of a chapter after how long it took me to put it up but oh well. You'll live. Please review. 


End file.
